El Hobbit: La Tierra Media en Peligro
by ElenaTheHobbit
Summary: Bilbo Bolsón está de nuevo involucrado en un viaje del que no podrá escapar junto con el istari Gandalf el Gris y la compañía de los enanos de Erebor, incluyendo a Thorin, Fili y Kili. Unos Cristales misteriosos y extraños han aparecido en todos los rincones de la Tierra Media, pero, ¿son para bien o para mal?
1. La historia no termina ahí

Hace ya unos años que los enanos de Erebor reclamaron su reino, pero la historia no termina ahí… Hay otros asuntos que resolver, y uno se aproximaba.  
Todo comenzó la mañana del 21 de septiembre, en La Comarca, en la Cuaderna del Oeste, en Hobbiton. Alguien de allí esperaba con impaciencia que pasara ese día. Un hobbit cuyos apellidos eran Bolsón y Tuk. Más fácil no puede ser, ¡Bilbo Bolsón! El día siguiente era su cumpleaños, cumplía 54 años, y también se cumplían 2 años desde que cruzó el Río Rápido en barriles y llegó a Esgaroth, la Ciudad del Lago, pero allí estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en su cumpleaños, aparte de que lo único que pudo decir fue "mucha gracia" por culpa del catarro que pilló. Tenía la fiesta bien organizada, hasta iba a ir Gandalf con sus fuegos de artificio (pues los que él fabricaba eran espectaculares). Bien, ahora vayamos a lo raro. Durante esos años, Gandalf no había aparecido ni un solo día en La Comarca, ni siquiera para ver a Bilbo. Se tenían que escribir cartas para hablar, y el mago le contestó al hobbit que iría con mucho gusto a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero Bilbo sospechaba que no iba a ser así. Volvamos al presente. El hobbit tuvo muy malos presentimientos pensando en que algo otra vez inesperado iba a pasar, pero se decía a sí mismo: "Tranquilo Bilbo, tranquilo. Mañana es tu cumpleaños y en estos últimos años no ha pasado nada, ¿por qué tendría que pasar algo ahora?" Pero aun así seguía sospechando algo. Llegó el mediodía y el día soleado se convirtió en un día de viento. La hierba se agitaba fuertemente a causa del viento. Bilbo pensaba que si continuaba el mal tiempo no podría hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños, por lo que se sintió algo triste. De pronto, se desencadenó una fuerte tormenta en la que los rayos caían sin parar y los truenos no paraban de sonar, a eso se le unió la fuerte lluvia y el viento que arrasaba todo cuanto había a su alcance. Bilbo estaba asustado de tan terrible tormenta otoñal. Entonces, algo golpeó con fuerza su puerta verde y redonda, que ahora estaba cubierta de arañazos y la pintura verde se convirtió en gris. Esto hizo que el hobbit se sobresaltara mucho, y pensó que tan solo había sido el viento. Se volvieron a oír golpes en la puerta y Bilbo lo ignoró otra vez. Luego, un rayo se vio frente a la ventana del salón del hobbit, y con él una silueta familiar. –¡Bilbo Bolsón Tuk, como no abras la puerta tendré que entrar por la fuerza!– ¡Era Gandalf, Gandalf el mago gris! Bilbo no sabía qué hacía frente a su casa en un día tan terrible, pero supuso que no era nada bueno. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió para dar paso a un mago empapado con un manto gris, bufanda plateada y gorro puntiagudo azul. –¡Discúlpeme, Gandalf! Pensé que tan sólo era el viento lo que golpeaba a la puerta. ¿Se puede saber qué diantre hace aquí con un día de semejante tormenta? Si quiere se puede quedar aquí hasta que amaine.  
–¡No hay tiempo, viejo amigo! Tenemos que apresurarnos, no nos queda mucho tiempo.  
–No, no, no, no pienso salir de nuevo de Hobbiton o La Comarca.  
– ¡Prepara tu equipaje, Tuk insensato!  
– ¡No soy un Tuk, soy un Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado!  
– ¡No me hagas enfadar o lo pagarás caro!–Gandalf se enfureció y de pronto una sombra cubrió toda la casa. – ¡Prepara el equipaje, YA!  
–C-Claro, c-como o-ordene, s-señor G-Gandalf. –El pobre hobbit estaba muy asustado, y no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que el mago le pedía. Cogió una mochila, ropa de repuesto, comida, una manta, a Dardo (su espada), un bastón, el Anillo y pañuelos (desde la última vez que salió va con más precaución). – ¡Corre Bilbo, rápido!  
– ¿Qué se supone que está pasando?  
–Más tarde lo averiguarás, ahora nos esperan en Rivendel.  
Salieron por la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado, y Bilbo casi cae puesto que no se había acostumbrado a tal tormenta. Intentó divisar las colinas, pero entre el viento y la lluvia poco podían ver sus ojos de hobbit. Gandalf le hizo correr a toda velocidad a través de Hobbiton; saltando vallas, evitando objetos que el vendaval traía consigo… El pobre Bilbo tropezaba y caía más de una vez, pero una vez se acostumbró al tiempo, parecía que sus ojos podían ver con más claridad que antes incluso. Llevaban corrido ya un buen trecho, hacía ya unos diez minutos aproximadamente habían pasado al lado de "El Dragón Verde", y a Bilbo y a Gandalf les empezaban a fallar las piernas.  
–Gandalf… ¿Tendremos que seguir corriendo mucho más…? –Preguntó Bilbo, exhausto.  
–No mucho, amigo, pues dejé por aquí cerca el caballo con el que llegué. –Contestó Gandalf.  
Bilbo asintió, o eso intentó. Corrían ahora de nuevo por colinas, solo que desiertas y con la hierba arrancada. Las flores habían desaparecido de todos los sitios en los que alguna vez hubo, y ahora andarían volando por ahí con el viento. Se divisaba ya cerca una zona llana, verde también, que debía ser donde el mago había dejado su caballo, si aquella tremenda tormenta no se lo había llevado ya. Llegaron a una colina alta y empinada, y Bilbo pensó por un momento que no podría llegar a la cima, ni mucho menos. Gandalf caminaba rápido apoyándose en su bastón, mientras que el hobbit iba detrás de él como podía ayudándose a subir con su bastón también. El camino se le hacía eterno, y entonces el mago reparó en que a Bilbo no le quedaba ya casi fuerza alguna, con lo cual le tendió una mano y lo llevó sobre su hombro como podía. Llegó al fin a la cima, después de varios minutos trepando por la colina. Soltó al hobbit y le indicó que corriera colina abajo puesto que cerca había una especie de posada o algo parecido, pero muy pequeña claro. Bilbo asintió y los dos corrieron a gran velocidad ahora bajando la colina, mientras las finas gotas de lluvia les impedían ver con claridad el suelo o si había algo próximo a ellos. Terminaron la bajada, y los dos vislumbraron una pequeña cabaña o casa, que probablemente sería esa posada o lo que fuere. Volvieron a iniciar la carrera y les parecía imposible llegar puesto que sus piernas ya casi ni reaccionaban, además de parecer que se acercaban al ojo de la tormenta. Bilbo pensó por un momento que no lograría sobrevivir a tal temporal, que le podía caer un rayo o algo por el estilo. Divisó entonces en el cielo, entre las nubes negras, un pequeño rayo de luz traspasarlas, y no era un relámpago, sino un rayo de sol que logró colarse en el oscuro cielo; como si aún le quedasen fuerzas para salir. El hobbit pareció tener un buen presentimiento incluso, y fue en ese momento cuando pudo ver la luz de aquella pequeña cabaña más cerca, solo a unos metros más lejos de su posición. Hizo un último esfuerzo y comenzó a correr con más velocidad incluso que antes, o lo que sus piernas agotadas le permitían. Pero entonces, lo que pareció ser una visión apareció en su mente al parpadear. Lo único que pudo ver fue un resplandor azul y una silueta que no pudo distinguir, aunque pensó que podría haber sido que el agua de la lluvia y el viento sucio le empezaban a afectar a la vista. Gandalf le tendió una mano porque empezaba a quedarse atrás, y al fin llegaron a aquella cabaña.  
– ¿Estás bien, Bilbo, estás herido? –Preguntó Gandalf para asegurarse de que al hobbit nada le pasaba.  
–No, o eso creo y espero. Entonces, dime, ¿tenemos que ir a Rivendel? Pero, ¿por qué? –Preguntó Bilbo mientras el mago desataba a un caballo marrón y blanco de su estacionamiento.  
–Por el camino te iré informando, no te preocupes.  
Bilbo asintió y miró a Gandalf subirse al caballo y después tenderle una mano para que se subiera. Pero se había quedado embobado, pensando en qué asuntos le tendrían que llevar a él a Rivendel, y entonces el mago lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
– ¡Rápido, sube Bilbo! Ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en el camino. –Exclamó mientras cogía al hobbit de la mano y le ayudaba a subir.  
Bilbo se sentó delante de Gandalf y se agarró un poco a la crin marrón del caballo para no caerse. El mago dio la orden al caballo y comenzó a galopar por la llanura luchando contra el viento y la lluvia.  
-Gandalf, por favor, explíqueme ahora por qué vamos a Rivendel, ¡esto es demasiado extraño! - Preguntó de nuevo Bilbo, que ansiaba una respuesta.  
-Es una historia muy larga Bilbo, pero si lo desea, se la puedo resumir. - Contestó Gandalf, mirando al frente.  
-¡Por favor!  
-Bien, verás, Bilbo, no habría recurrido a tu ayuda si esta misión no fuera importante. De nuevo se puede sentir el mal en la Tierra Media. Las águilas de las Montañas Nubladas se alertan y graznan, los lobos aúllan en los montes anunciando malos presagios. Lo único que soy capaz de revelarte en este momento es que la oscuridad se alza de nuevo en el Este, amenazando con dominarlo todo.  
\- ¿Queréis decir que estamos de nuevo en un grave peligro? Supongo que más no podrá contarme sobre esto hasta que lleguemos a Rivendel... Pero, si me permite, tengo una pregunta más que hacerle. ¿Por qué yo?  
-Bueno, mi viejo amigo... Lo creas o no, eres el más adecuado para esto. Ni tú y ni siquiera yo mismo e incluso el más sabio de los sabios sabe cómo es posible, ¡pero así es! No sé si será por tu carácter o por tus habilidades que nadie en este mundo conoce menos tú, pero albergas un gran poder en tu interior que puede salvarnos a todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media.  
Entonces, escucharon un aullido a sus espaldas seguido de un sonido de animales galopando muy próximos a ellos. Bilbo giró la cabeza y entre la lluvia divisó tres grandes formas persiguiéndolos.  
-Gandalf... -Dijo, sin quitar la vista de lo que les seguía.  
El mago giró su cabeza también y apuntó a las formas con el bastón  
-Son huargos, han seguido nuestros pasos. -Dijo, mientras sujeteaba a Bilbo para que no cayera del caballo.  
Sujetó con fuerza la vara sin dejar de apuntar a sus enemigos.  
-_Elenion ancalima_! -Gritó y un fuerte destello seguido de un trueno se dirigió hacia los huargos.  
Bilbo continuaba mirando hacia atrás, asombrado. Todavía no sabía qué hacía él en una situación como esa de nuevo o por qué tenía que ser él otra vez el que salvase la Tierra Media, por lo visto. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos cayó en cuenta de que los oscuros huargos los estaban alcanzando.  
-Gandalf, ¿qué hacemos? -Preguntó mientras el istari intentaba acabar con los grandes licántropos.  
-Tranquilo, Bilbo, tengo un plan. -Miró hacia adelante de nuevo y una mariposa apareció ante sus ojos.  
El hobbit sabía ya qué tramaba Gandalf. El mago susurró unas palabras al insecto y éste salió volando lo más rápido que pudo.  
-¿Llegarán pronto? -Preguntó Bilbo, volviendo a mirar adelante.  
-Menos de lo que esperas. -Respondió Gandalf.  
El mago le indicó a su montura que acelerase la marcha y ésta lo hizo, alejándose solo un poco más de los huargos. Entonces, las nubes se empezaron a disiparse lentamente y el aire que se levantaba ahora era cálido. Bilbo miró hacia arriba y observó unas grandes figuras sobrevolando el cielo. Un graznido se eschuchó en lo alto y una de aquellas grandes figuras pasó sobre sus cabezas a gran velocidad. La lluvia había cesado ya y el sol radiante se levantaba en el cielo. Bilbo se quedó observando a aquellos seres: las águilas de las Montañas Nubladas. Eran en verdad majestuosas y fuertes, por algo Gandalf las había llamado. Las tres águilas que llegaron cogieron a los huargos en sus garras mientras volaban más alto y después los arrojaron lejos. El hobbit seguía mirándolas, impresionado.  
-Ahora debemos cambiar de montura, Bilbo. -Dijo el mago.  
Bilbo asintió y se sintió feliz por el hecho de poder volar de nuevo sobre una de aquellas aves gigantescas. Gandalf paró al caballo para bajar de él y ayudar a Bilbo a bajar luego, y después hizo un gesto para indicar al equino que podía marchar ya, y así lo hizo. Dos de las grandes águilas se posaron en el terreno para que mediano y mago pudieran montar sobre sus lomos. Ya acomodados en las aves, emprendieron de nuevo el viaje a Rivendel.  
-Gandalf, espero que en Imladris me aclaréis más las dudas. -Rió Bilbo.


	2. Un nuevo mal nos amenaza

Ya habían pasado dos horas. A Bilbo y Gandalf les quedaban sólo unos minutos para llegar a Rivendel cuando el Hobbit despertó. –¿Ya llegamos a Rivendel? –Preguntó, bostezando. –Ya falta muy poco, ahora tenemos que caminar. –Las águilas los dejaron frente a una roca, la misma por la que fueron hace unos años hacia Rivendel. Caminaron por el pequeño y estrecho camino apretujados por las paredes del valle. Salieron de aquel pasadizo y por fin llegaron. En la entrada los esperaban diez enanos, como no, los diez enanos que acompañaron a Bilbo en su viaje hacia la Montaña Solitaria y sobrevivieron: Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur y Bombur. El hobbit se alegró al volverlos a ver, pero se entristeció un poco también, pues ya no eran trece los enanos que lo esperaban. Entonces, Bilbo, con algo de curiosidad, preguntó a Gandalf. –¿Qué hacen aquí los enanos? ¿No vivían en Erebor?  
–Sí, pero algunos volvieron unos días a Ered Luin, las Montañas Azules, pues habían recibido noticias de que los orcos podrían atacar la zona, y fueron para defender esas tierras, además quedaban unas cosas por transportar a Erebor. Les mencioné lo de la misión, y no dudaron en acompañarle.  
–Tengo una pregunta más, Gandalf, ¿tendremos que cruzar el Bosque Negro de nuevo?  
–Sí, mas esta vez no será como hace unos años "O eso espero...".  
–Menos mal, ya tenía miedo de volver a ver esas arañas.

Entraron todos a un salón de reuniones y se sentaron. Allí les esperaba Elrond. –Bienvenidos sean, enanos, Gandalf y hobbit. El asunto que nos ocupa es de gran importancia. He recibido noticias del mago blanco, Saruman. Al parecer, un ejército de orcos planea atacar las zonas montañosas y las tierras del este y del sur. Los enanos ya sabréis que atacaron Ered Luin, pero acabasteis con ellos. Bien, pues ahora desde las Montañas Nubladas piensan atacar Ered Mithrin, las Montañas Grises. Harán lo que sea para conseguir uno de los Cristales Mágicos, y además podrían ser aliados de un dragón.  
–¿Cristales Mágicos? –Preguntó Bilbo.  
–Así es. Unos Cristales de unos poderes extraños. Si alguien cogiera uno de esos Cristales… se podría volver inmortal y tener la capacidad de paralizar el tiempo, e incluso podrían pasar cosas peores... –Le respondió Elrond. –Hay un Cristal en cada rincón de la Tierra Media, e incluso en La Comarca. Están bien escondidos y normalmente están protegidos bajo una especie de magia impenetrable, pero esa magia se ha roto. Sabemos quién la rompió, Läfnir.  
–¿Läfnir? ¿Quién es Läfnir? –Preguntaron los Enanos y el Hobbit.  
–Es un elfo, pero no un elfo normal. Es oscuro y avaricioso, además de mentiroso. Un elfo maligno que quiere apoderarse de los Cristales Mágicos para hacerse con la Tierra Media. Sus elfos y los orcos se han aliado, pero no saben que Läfnir los traicionará. Sabe algo de magia negra y con ella rompió la protección de los Cristales Mágicos. Su primer objetivo es encontrar el Cristal de las Montañas Nubladas, creemos que intentará convencer a los trasgos para que le sigan en su oscuro plan.  
–Pero, ¿de dónde han salido esos Cristales? –Preguntó el siempre curioso Bilbo.  
–Se cree que son estrellas caídas del cielo. Cayeron en los inicios de la Tierra Media. Allí se encontraban los Valar, los antiguos gobernadores de la Tierra Media y otros lugares del mundo. Al verlos, pensaban que si caían en manos de Melkor, también conocido como Morgoth, el primer Señor Oscuro, podría dominarlos a todos, por lo que los escondieron bajo llave con los poderes que les entregó el gran Ilúvatar, el creador. –Explicó Gandalf. –Claro que es tan sólo una leyenda.  
–Así es, mi buen amigo. Los Valar creían que Ilúvatar los había fabricado con algún fin de capturar a Morgoth. Por eso, Manwë, hermano de Melkor, ordenó esconderlos en todos los lugares de la Tierra Media donde no se pudieran encontrar, y por si alguien los encontraba, los protegieron con magia. Nadie sabe cómo pudo Läfnir romper esa magia impenetrable. –Dijo Elrond.  
–Entonces, ¿tenemos que evitar que Läfnir y su ejército consigan los Cristales Mágicos? –Dijo el enano Bofur, que parecía haberlo entendido todo.  
–Así es, Bofur. Primero debemos ir a las Montañas Nubladas. –Dijo Gandalf, sacando un mapa. –El segundo lugar son las Montañas Grises, pero antes tendríamos que pasar por el Bosque Negro. Y por último llegaríamos a Erebor, la Montaña Solitaria. Parece un camino fácil, pero no hay que fiarse. –Explicó el Istar.  
Se marcharon entonces Bilbo y los enanos del lugar, dejando a Gandalf y a Elrond solos. Aún tenían algunas cosas que tratar y dudas que el mago debía aclarar.  
–Elrond, ¿qué pretendemos conseguir ahora con esta misión? –Se aventuró a preguntar Gandalf.  
–Salvar la Tierra Media, por supuesto. Ese elfo oculta más cosas de las que creemos saber. –Respondió Elrond.  
–Dudo que de verdad estemos seguros de la procedencia de esos Cristales, pues hasta ahora eran totalmente desconocidos, ¿por qué ahora?  
–Eso no podría decirlo ni el más sabio por el momento, Gandalf. Todavía necesitamos indagar más sobre este tema. Aunque, si me deja preguntarle, ¿por qué Bilbo de nuevo? ¿Qué tiene que ver con este asunto? Creo que tuvo bastante con el dragón, es solo un inocente hobbit.  
–Bien, Elrond, creo que este mediano esconde más de lo que sabemos y él puede saber. Ya no es tal y como lo recuerdas del anterior viaje, ha cambiado. Además debo decir que nunca volverá a ser el mismo, y también que entre las cosas que oculta podría haber algunas que nos sirvan en este encargo o misión.  
–Si así lo crees, no diré que tu opinión no es cierta. Mas he de decirte que esta vez será más peligroso: no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos exactamente. ¿No te preocupa lo que pueda ocurrirle? Ni él ni los enanos tienen nada que ver con este asunto que nos ocupa.  
–Por supuesto que me preocupan, y creéme que no los metería en esto si no fuera totalmente necesario. Pero creo que aún les queda un importante papel por desempañar, sobretodo al mediano.  
–Pues supongo entonces que tardaré tiempo en comprenderle, Gandalf, y ahora creo que de momento debemos aplazar esta conversación, me reclaman otros asuntos en el valle.  
–Marche si debe hacerlo, Elrond, yo aún tengo que aclarar mi mente y reflexionar sobre todo lo que hemos hablado.  
Se fue el medio elfo de la sala, no sin antes echar una última mirada a Gandalf. En verdad el Istar se preocupaba por sus compañeros, mas cierto es que no tenía otra opción, pues si la hubiera tenido ni Bilbo ni los enanos estarían ahora mismo ahí. Reflexionó sobre todo lo que había escuchado sobre los Cristales, y no le pareció que pudiese ser real esa manera en la que aparecieron. No, no podía ser cierto que Eru los enviase si tan peligrosos eran. Pero, ¿de qué otra manera podrían haber aparecido en la Tierra Media sino? Muchas ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Gandalf, disparatadas la mayoría de éstas. Desde luego no tenía otra teoría mejor que creer, a no ser que...  
–"No, no puede ser. Déjalo, Gandalf, es inútil. Más estúpido es aún creer que su origen puede ser ese, pronto lo descubrirás, pero hasta entonces has de permanecer tranquilo." –Pensó para sí mismo.

Había caído ya la noche y la luna refulgente se reflejaba en las pequeñas cascadas y las fuentes de Rivendel. Se dispusieron Gandalf y compañía a cenar junto con Elrond. Los enanos se comportaron de una manera lo suficientemente adecuada para su comportamiento habitual, a decir verdad. No causaron ningún destrozo, al parecer, y la cena se hizo amena ya que todos necesitaban descansar. Todos tenían cuartos asignados y se marcharon pronto a dormir a éstos.

Bilbo estaba algo más alejado de ellos, pero no le importaba demasiado, así no los escucharía roncar. Le dolía la cabeza desde hace ya un buen rato, lo más probable es que fuera por el viaje, aunque no lo sabía muy bien. Aunque, antes de dormir, decidió darse un baño para intentar despejar su mente. Afortunadamente en su alcoba había un baño, algo pequeño pero era un baño. Llenó la tina de agua y se desvistió para sumergirse en ésta, encogiéndose. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar pero, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué volvía a estar metido en una peligrosa aventura como la anterior? No sabía por qué le ocurría esto a él, un hobbit inocente y curioso que en su vida esperó haber visto a un dragón con sus propios ojos, y menos aún participar en una guerra. Dejó de pensar y cerró los ojos y se relajó, intentando evadir los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente. Pero por un instante le sucedió lo mismo que cuando iba en el caballo junto con Gandalf, una especie de visión. A lo mejor era una visión o a lo mejor no lo era, pero lo que importaba era lo que había visto. De nuevo ese resplandor azul, y esta vez vislumbró incluso un brazo, podría tratarse de alguien tendiéndole la mano, mas no sabría asegurarlo. Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no era nada importante. Salió de la tina y se volvió a vestir, esta vez con algunas telas que habían dejado los elfos. Eran blancas y suaves, le servirían bien para dormir. Después de vestirse, se tiró a la cama, rendido, mientras se envolvía en las sábanas.

_"Así que aquí estás de nuevo, saqueador."_ –Escuchó Bilbo una voz en su cabeza. Supuso que sería un sueño o una alucinación, por lo cual lo ignoró.


	3. Montañas Nubladas, de nuevo nos vemos

El sol se alzaba en la Tierra Media, bañandola con sus primeros cálidos rayos dorados. Se levantaba una suave pero fría brisa en el Valle de Imladris, colándose en todas las estancias. Las fuentes del lugar y los arroyos fluían tranquilos, y el agua caía produciendo un sonido de tranquilidad junto con el de las hojas que caían de los árboles. Gandalf se encontraba en uno de los numerosos balcones de Rivendel, sentado en un banco observando el precioso amanecer. El Istar prácticamente no había dormido nada dándole vueltas al asunto de los Cristales y pensando si estaba haciendo bien. ¿De verdad era necesario meter a enanos y hobbit en este asunto en el que nada tenían que ver? Probablemente lo era, mas ahora se empezaba a arrepentir de su decisión por si les ocurría algo. No quería que sucediese algo similar a La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos ni mucho menos, ya se perdió mucho en aquella lucha, a mucha gente que no tenía nada que ver con aquel asunto, y también acabó con algunos que sí tenían muchas cosas que ver con aquello... La pérdida de Thorin aún le seguía doliendo por muy buen rey que fuera Dáin, después de todo él fue quien empujó al enano a reclamar su tierra y terminó conduciéndolo a un fatal destino. Mientras, seguía pensando en la procedencia y los secretos de aquellos artefactos llamados Cristales. ¿Por qué se habrían descubierto ahora? Una cosa estaba clara: Eru no podía haberlos enviado si tan peligrosos eran, y de ser así los Valar los habrían destruido incluso o se habrían descubierto antes. Suspiró mientras encendía una pipa y miraba con preocupación en su cara al frente.

Despertó Bilbo sobresaltado y sudando, sentándose de un salto en la cama. ¿Había tenido una pesadilla, quizá? Probablemente, mas no podía recordarla. Se retiró el pelo que le caía en la frente, que por cierto tenía llena de sudor pero no estaba caliente. Respiraba de manera entrecortada, como tratando de recuperar el aliento. Echó las mantas a un lado y se volvió a tirar sobre la cama mientras volvía a respirar de manera normal. Sabía que ahora que se había despertado no podría volver a dormirse con facilidad, y ya había amanecido al parecer. Se le pasó por la cabeza dar una vuelta por Rivendel para despejarse de todo pensamiento oscuro que le pasaba por la mente, aunque ahora mismo no hubiese ni siquiera elfos andando. Se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza. Salió de la habitación aún vestido con las ropas de los elfos, andando sin hacer el más mínimo ruído pero no despacio. Llegó hasta el mismo balcón en el que se encontraba Gandalf, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro al mago para avisarle de su presencia y sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

–Buenos días, Bilbo. –Saludó el mago, girándose hacia el hobbit.

–Buenos días, Gandalf. –Respondió el mediano, sentándose a su lado.

Miraba Bilbo como pensativo al frente, aunque exactamente no lo estaba. Muchos pensamientos pasaban fugazmente por su cabeza, mas no atendía a ninguno de estos, simplemente observaba al sol levantarse entre las paredes del valle.

–Le noto algo extraño, Bilbo, ¿le sucede algo? –Preguntó Gandalf, mirando con curiosidad al hobbit.

–No es nada, Gandalf. Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar ahora y no sé cómo "pensarlas", no sé si me entiende. –Contesto Bilbo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

–Mi querido Bilbo, todos tenemos muchas cosas que pensar y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Nuevos tiempos se acercan, y temo que sean más oscuros que estos anteriores que tuvimos. –Suspiró el Istar.

–Cierto es eso, Gandalf. Y nadie quiere que la oscuridad vuelva a caer, ni mucho menos. Sigo sin entender qué papel tengo yo en este mundo, para salvar la Tierra Media, me refiero.

–Yo tampoco lo sé... No sé que me ha empujado a traerte aquí de nuevo, te ruego que me perdones.

–Esté tranquilo, Gandalf, si me ha traido aquí es porque el destino así lo ha querido, y no somos nosotros precisamente los que podemos cambiar la voluntad del gran Eru.

Bilbo hizo una mueca, intentando sonreír, al igual que Gandalf. El hobbit apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y luego su cara en éstos. El Istar se levantó del banco, probablemente para dar una vuelta por la estancia y seguir pensando, y después guardó la pipa en su cinturón. Bilbo siguió contemplando el amanecer, y creyó escuchar una extraña voz en su cabeza de nuevo.

_"Muy pronto nos veremos las caras de nuevo, mediano..."_

Arrugó las cejas intentando averiguar el por qué esas voces se escuchaban en su cabeza. Era la misma voz que le habló la noche anterior y se le hacía conocida, mas no sabría asociarla con algún conocido. Suspiró y se siguió conentrando en cómo un nuevo día comenzaba en la Tierra Media, y le pareció escuchar los pasos de alguien a su espalda, y se giró. Eran símplemente Elrond y uno de los elfos de Rivendel, el que seguía al medio elfo lo miró como para examinarlo y después le sonrió, y todo eso en menos de un segundo incluso. Entonces Elrond vio a Bilbo y le saludó agachando la cabeza, a lo que el hobbit respondió con el mismo gesto. Pero una nueva pregunta rondaba su mente ahora: ¿por qué aquel elfo lo habría mirado de esa manera?

Ya era hora del desayuno al igual que hora de partir hacia las Montañas Nubladas. Se dirigieron Gandalf, mediano y enanos al mismo salón en el que cenaron anoche. Tardaron poco en desayunar puesto que querían tomar camino lo antes posible. Bilbo no había dicho palabra alguna mientras estaban sentados a la mesa. El enano Bofur se acercó a él para darle conversación.

–¡Bilbo! ¿Por qué no dices nada y no te unes a ninguna conversación? ¿Te ocurre algo? –Le preguntó el enano.

–Oh, Bofur. No me pasa nada, tranquilo. Es solo que tengo mucho en que pensar. –Respondió Bilbo.

–¡Aléjate un poco de tus pensamientos y habla! Seguro que lo único que tienes ahora son malos presagios, ¿cierto? Pues líbrate de ellos y charla un poco con nosotros. –Le intentó animar Bofur.

–Bueno pues... De acuerdo, lo haré. –Respondió Bilbo en un suspiro, sonriendo.

Se unió a la conversación que estaban teniendo sus compañeros enanos, que al parecer trataba sobre lo desagradables y asquerosos que eran los trasgos de las Montañas, y se rieron mucho burlándose de ellos. Aunque mejor que dejasen las burlas, porque bien se acordaban de que hace unos años casi mueren a manos de aquellos seres. Terminaron el desayuno y se dispusieron cada uno a sus habitaciones para cambiarse las ropas y después despedirse de Lord Elrond.

–Adiós, Mithrandir, que la suerte os acopañe a vos y a vuestros acompañantes. –Se despidió el medio elfo.

–Igualmente, Elrond, que la luz del Valle de Imladris perdure en el cielo. –Dijo Gandalf, inclinándose para hacer una reverencia en modo de despedida.

Así marcharon la compañía de los diez enanos, Bilbo y Gandalf de nuevo hacia las Montañas Nubladas, donde probablemente un nuevo y puede que incluso desafortunado destino les aguardase. Más de uno tenía malos presentimientos, y no se trataban solo sobre los trasgos, sino que sus cabezas se centraban más en aquel elfo: Läfnir. Solo Eru podía conocer sus artimañas y nadie más.

Cuando marcharon debían ser casi las diez de la mañana aproximadamente a juzgar por la posición del sol. Hacía algo de frío, pues estaban ya en otoño y también se empezaba a levantar aire. Marchaban por sobre las montañas y colinas de las Tierras Salvajes, ásperas y áridas, por donde solo elfos y hombres osaban pasar, y pocas veces enanos mercaderes. Iban a paso tranquilo, pues por el momento no había ocurrido nada que les obligara a aligerar la marcha, mas sabìan con certeza que cuanto antes llegasen a las Montañas, antes saldrían de ellas y de sus repugnantes túneles infestados de trasgos y otros seres desagradables. Pasaban por unas colinas de terreno seco cuando llegó el mediodía, así que hicieron un alto en el camino para comer algo de las provisiones que Elrond les ofreció en Rivendel. No estaban demasiado cansados ya que al no aligerar la marcha sus pies no habían tenido mucho trabajo.

Bilbo se empezaba a acostumbrar a caminar por los terrenos rocosos aunque sus pies de hobbit estuvieran ya algo dañados. No había vuelto escuchar esa voz en su cabeza y tampoco había hablado con nadie. Se encontraba observando el paisaje mientras caminaba y además seguía reflexionando. Cuando hicieron el alto, se alejó un poco del grupo para seguir pensando, en estos instantes necesitaba soledad. Pero nada más sentarse, de nuevo aquella voz.

"_Ya queda menos para volvernos a encontrar, saqueador. Pero las circunstancias no serán las mejores."_

Se sobresaltó un poco Bilbo, ¿con quién se supone que volvería a encontrarse? Le había llamado saqueador, lo que suponía que sabía de su cargo en la anterior misión en la Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble. Suspiró. No sabía si contarle lo que le ocurría a Gandalf, quizá pensase que estaba loco. Pero no lo estaba, había escuchado ya esa voz tres veces claramente en su cabeza e intentaba averiguar el por qué.

Gandalf tampoco había charlado mucho con los enanos, prefería no hablar con ellos hasta que supiera con certeza en qué tipo de conflicto los había metido. Temía por la vida de todos ellos más que por la suya propia. Necesitaba consejo de parte de los más sabios de la Tierra Media, más sabios aún incluso que Lord Elrond. ¿Debía entonces abandonar de nuevo al mediano y a la compañia de enanos a su suerte para ampliar la información que tenía sobre los Cristales? No, por el momento debía permanecer con ellos. No podrían enfrentarse a las fuerzas de Läfnir solos, y menos aún si el mismo elfo se encontraba allí, cosa por cierto muy probable.

Mientras Istari y hobbit se encontraban alejados de los enanos, éstos se encontraban ahora charlando más seriamente sobre lo que ocurría. Porque, al fin y al cabo, este conflicto podría llegar a mayores y arrebatarles sus tierras de nuevo y podrían verse obligados a trabajar como esclavos para Läfnir y demás despreciables seres. Aunque a veces parecieran algo despreocupados, estaban en verdad muy afectados por este tema. No les importaba que no tuvieran nada que ver con ello, pero si la Tierra Media cayese en manos de la Sombra... No querían ni pensar lo que les ocurriría a ellos y a los demás pueblos libres.

–Bueno chicos, aquí nos hallamos de nuevo... –Comentó Balin.

–Sí, después de dos años volvemos a emprender camino. –Dijo Bofur.

–¿De verdad esto os parece sensato? ¿Dejar nuestro hogar recién recuperado para aceptar una misión en la que podríamos perder nuestra vida? –Preguntó Dwalin, como siempre con mal genio.

–Hermano, ¿no ves que si no lo hacemos perderemos Erebor de nuevo, las Colinas de Hierro incluso? Esta misión involucra a toda la Tierra Media, y eso nos incluye a nosotros. Así que si podemos hacer algo para evitar una catástrofe como tal, debemos intentar hacerlo. –Respondió Balin a su hermano.

–Concuerdo con Balin, no podemos dejar que nuestros reinos caigan de nuevo. Debemos demostrarle a ese "Señor Oscuro" del que tanto se habla de lo que somos capaces los enanos. –Dijo Ori, el más joven.

–Ay, Ori, tan joven y ya hablas como tus hermanos. –Rió Nori.

Siguieron conversando hasta que tuvieron que emprender la marcha de nuevo por orden de Gandalf, aunque habían estado una media hora descansando. Pensó el Istar que si se retrasaban a lo mejor surgían grandes consecuencias.

Ya se podían observar claramente las imponentes Montañas Nubladas, alzándose amenazantes en el horizonte. Estaban ahora escalando terrenos más rocosos que los anteriores por los que a veces se escuchaba fluir el agua de alguna que otra cascada. El sol estaba sobre sus cabezas mas demasiado calor no es que hiciera, es más se seguía levantando aire. Habían amuentado algo más la velocidad de la marcha por orden del mago, aunque los enanos no parecían quejarse demasiado. Debían ser las cuatro de la tarde aproximadamente cuando, otra vez, Bilbo tuvo una visión más. Otra maldita visión. Esta había sido simplemente en un segundo al parpadear, y aparecía solamente un destello y, ¿una antorcha, quizá? La cuestión es que por ese segundo juró escuchar gritos, como los que son propios de los trasgos. Pensó por un momento que quizá sería el túnel de los trasgos por el que pasaron hace ya dos años y que estaba o bien teniendo una visión del pasado o bien una del futuro, cosa prácticamente imposible.

Ya estaban muy cerca de las Montañas Nubladas, tan cerca que la sombra de éstas empezaba a caer sobre ellos. Tomarían una senda abrupta y estrecha que las rodeaba ya que Gandalf pensaba que había un camino para pasarlas cerca. Estaba claro que no podrían pasarlas por encima porque en la cima haría más viento, lo que les quitaría algo de movilidad y rapidez. Tardarían como una hora en llegar a las paredes de las Montañas, o eso calculó el Istari.

Aquella hora pasó despacio puesto que las subidas por el rocoso y árido terreno de las cercanías de las Montañas era difícil de seguir y no había ninguna senda, además más de una vez tuvieron que escalar. Cuando al fin pudieron encontrarse con una de las paredes de la Montaña, lo hicieron aunque a duras penas, observaron que había una sola senda que conducía hacia el sur, mas no pudieron ver exactamente lo que les deparaba en aquel camino ya que unos picos sobresalían de la pared, haciendo el camino serpear, pero podían percibir que ahí había una bajada. Para salir de dudas, Gandalf los guió entre las rocas, siempre mirándolos para que ninguno cayera. Como lo suponía, había una y no muy pequeña bajada, algo más lisa que el resto del camino. Él la cruzó caminando ya que podía agarrarse a la pared que a su altura era algo más rocosa, mas a la altura de los enanos la pared era completamente lisa, así que el Istar les aconsejó bajarla sentados, impulsándose con los pies. Así lo hicieron, y Bilbo fue el último en hacerlo.

Apenas Gandalf se había dado cuenta del transcurso del tiempo y el sol ya no estaba por encima de las Montañas; debían de ser las siete de la tarde aproximadas. Decidió parar un momento para otear el camino. Entonces Bilbo se mareó y cada vez que parpadeaba le parecía tener una misma visión, por lo que cerró los ojos un momento para intentar averiguar de qué se trataba. Lo único que pudo divisar, y pasó muy rápido, era una abertura en la Montaña, no una simple raja, si no lo que antes había sido un boquete a modo de puerta para que los trasgos entrasen y salieran de ésta. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el enano Nori se encontraba a su lado.

–Bilbo, ¿le ocurre algo? –Le preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

–Nori... Hay una entrada a la Montaña por aquí cerca. –Respondió el mediano, sin darse tiempo a pensar bien las palabras que le convendría decir.

–¿Estás seguro de eso? –Dijo Nori, alzando una ceja.

–Seguro, he tenido una visión. Mejor que le cuente a Gandalf. –Y Bilbo fue con el mago, no sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda a Nori para despedirse.

El Istar se encontraba inspeccionando el camino cuando el hobbit apareció tras él, y tuvo que avisarle de su presencia dándole una palmada en el hombro.

–¡Bilbo! ¿Necesitas algo? –Dijo Gandalf, girándose al hobbit y sonriéndole.

–Pues, sí. Bien, hace unos segundos he tenido una especie de visión y... Creo que hay una puerta cerca. –Dijo Bilbo, temiendo estar equivocado y quedar mal ante Gandalf.

–¿Una puerta? ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? –Preguntó el Istar, curioso, mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura que Bilbo.

–Bueno... No exactamente una puerta, si no un agujero que utilizaban antes los trasgos para entrar y salir de las Montañas, no sé si me entiende.

–Con que un boquete... Creo que sé de que me hablas Bilbo.


End file.
